


Look

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having the right look is very important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look

**Author's Note:**

> I admit a fondness for the trope - TenII adjusting to human existence in Pete's World. I like to think there are many light moments during this adjustment :)

Once they settled into Rose’s flat in Pete’s World, the Doctor had the task of acquiring what he called “humany things.” It was sort of game to him really. It started with a trip to a shop to buy personal hygiene items like shaving foam, deodorant and a toothbrush. Of course, he had to examine each and every item from scent, to texture to taste to chemical components. Rose would stare at him, wince or just giggle and say, “You’re such an alien.” He rather liked that, especially the giggling and smiling part. He had missed that about her. She’d been sad and withdrawn since their arrival in Pete’s World.

Humany things did sometimes annoy him in way. Although happy to spend his forever with her, part of him resented being reminded of the human bits like body odor or inefficient waste elimination and the need for sleep. Well, he didn’t need as much as sleep as Rose but still... It annoyed him when he dozed off when he could be doing something important like devising a way to eradicate all pears on Earth.

Aside from personal hygiene items, Rose had lectured him on fashion. Him! On fashion! He had then had to advise her on all the worlds he was a fashion icon. He preened at this and just knew Rose was impressed. Well, maybe she was only somewhat impressed as soon after, he found himself forced to endure a shopping excursion.

“Doctor?” Rose called out, walking around the mens store in search of her wandering Doctor. She heard a scream and went running. She found the Doctor holding up a toupee while a traumatized bald man lay on the floor looking up at him in irritation and fear. Rose came to screeching halt and stared at the Doctor who was sonicing the toupee.

“Doctor, what are you doin?” Rose asked calmly as possible.

He looked over at her with a confused look on his face and then back at the toupee in his hand. “Rose, it’s a T’Kath,” he said and dangled the toupee as evidence.

“It’s a toupee,” Rose said, staring at it. The Doctor looked at her with a confused expression on his face. “A hair piece,” she continued, looking from it to him.

The Doctor looked at it and then back at Rose. “Is it? Are you sure ‘cos it certainly looks like a T’Kath, granted a mangy one, but still…It wouldn’t do for people to walk around with an alien on their head now would it?”

The man on the floor gasped.

“Especially not one that emits a gas byproduct that could cause a myriad of skin problems, vitamin deficiencies or even impotence,” the Doctor finished. He then turned to the man on the floor and smiled brightly and tossed him the toupee. “Don’t worry, I neutralized it." The Doctor then bounced up to Rose who was just staring at him. “Now, where were we?” he asked.

The man on the floor stood up holding out the toupee in front of him as if it was contaminated and literally ran away from them. Rose sighed and grabbed the Doctor’s hand. “We were leavin’ to find a shop where they won’t run screamin’ from us,” she muttered as she led him out of the store before they were tossed out.

At the next shop, Rose didn’t let him wander off and even made a comment about his violation of said rule in the last shop. This led to his listing of incidents where she had wandered off until finally they agreed it was a moot point. Rose picked out several suits, dress shirts and other clothes for him to try out. She waited outside the dressing room while he tried on the clothing. She waited and waited and waited. Finally, she couldn’t stand it. “Doctor! Are you gonna show me any of it?” she shouted to him.

There was no reply. Now, Rose knew that a silent Doctor was a dangerous Doctor or an indication that something was about to explode. After a sigh and a silent curse, she walked into the dressing room. “Doctor, where are you?”

A door opened and a hand appeared with wiggling fingers. Rose breathed a sigh of relief and walked over. She found clothes littering the floor inside the dressing room and the Doctor frowning at himself in front of the mirror wearing navy dress trousers and a paisley yellow dress shirt. Rose was puzzled as to where he’d gotten that as it wasn’t something they had picked out. “Um Doctor, where’d you get that? I don’t remember pickin’ that out.”

“Oh, well there was a selection of clothes waiting for me in here so I slipped them on. It’s a bit big though don’t ya think? I mean these are rubbish psychic dressing rooms,” he said with a disgusted look on his face as he examined the paisley print dress shirt. Rose giggled and he turned to her “What?” he asked.

“Doctor, the dressin’ rooms aren’t psychic. That’s stuff some other bloke tried on before  
you and just left in here.”

“That’s disgusting! You mean I’m trying on something that has human all over it!” he said, immediately unbuttoning it as if it carried the plague.

“Just try on what we brought in, yeah,” Rose suggested, trying not to laugh.

He muttered and cursed in some language other than English but eventually complied. Rose settled herself against a wall and waited as a procession of men walked in stunned to see her there but Rose just smiled with a quick, “Sorry, fashion consultant.” Everyone nodded and ducked into their room. One man even asked her opinion which she offered readily. The Doctor heard this and cleared his throat. Rose told the man, “Sorry, gotta go but you look dead sexy in that.”

The Doctor frowned. “Aren’t you suppose to be helping me?” he said, sulking a bit.

“Of course, now let me see.” Thus began a parade of suits which were either too loose, the wrong shade of blue or brown, too itchy, too shiny, completely vomitable, in his words, or were lacking that certain spark. Rose ran out and picked out a few more items including some things with a bit more flash to them.

He finally came out with a pair of dark brown pinstripe dress pants that fit him well enough to bring a smirk to Rose’s face, which he did not miss. This was topped by a matching jacket under which he had a matching dark blue t-shirt with a modern design. He preened and pranced in front of the three way mirror. “Well?” he asked expectantly and looking pleased with himself.

“It’s definitely a look,” Rose admitted although her eyes seemed drawn to his arse as if it held some kind of hypnotic power over her. He rather liked that.

Finally Rose snapped out of it. “So, that one’s a yes. What else have ya got?”

“More? There has to be more?” he asked as almost unable to comprehend her suggestion.

“Yeah, you’ve got to have more than one suit, Doctor and it would be nice if you had some jeans and casual stuff too.”

He sighed dramatically and made his way back into the dressing room, looking over his shoulder at her as if she was some prison guard there to carry out his sentence. The door to the dressing room closed with a bang.

Rose rolled her eyes. “Oh my gawd, you’d think we were facin’ a hoard of Judoon or Cybermen or Daleks!” she exclaimed. “It’s just clothes, Doctor.”

Suddenly, the door opened violently. The Doctor waltzed out in blue jeans, a light blue dress shirt open at the collar and topped with a dark brown jacket with a subtle blue print. “Rose, clothes make the man. The look is important. It sets the tone for one’s regeneration or life. It has to be impressive. A rubbish look could impair my ability to…you know intimidate alien invaders, tyrants or mad scientists.”

“Right,” Rose nodded. “Well, we can’t have that. I promise you, Doctor, I won’t let you out of her with any look that is less than impressive. Can’t have a Defender of the Earth showin’ up lookin’ like a fashion horror now can we?” she said, soothingly.

He smiled and bounced back into the dressing room. Rose leaned back against the wall and banged her head against it a few times murmuring, “Why or why did I have to get the pretty one.”

A voice rang out, “Cause you think I’m foxy and you like it.”

She couldn’t argue with that.


End file.
